


Too indulgent

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [46]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Two teachers have a discussion





	Too indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: indulgent

Professor Eduard Furlong eyed the coach of the football team slightly frowning.

„What's that supposed to mean, I'm too indulgent with my students?“ 

Coach Willis pulled the face.  
„This Connor boy. He really needs to grow up. Can't even make five rounds around the playing field.“

„Well, I guess, not every boy needs to be a sportsass. Casey is one of my best students in chemistry and I haven't heard that other teachers complain about him. He's a good boy.

What you can't say from every guy in your team. The behavior of some of them is indeed a shame!“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
